


Family Planning

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [348]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Mpreg referenced, No actual mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 09:48:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21408187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 11/11/19: “set, adoption, spare”
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Bedrabbled [348]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/929208
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66





	Family Planning

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 11/11/19: “set, adoption, spare”

Stiles's tireless efforts to impregnate his werewolf husband had so far resulted in a really spectacular sex life but as far as growing them a family?

_Zip._

"Don’t forget, there's always adoption," Derek said while the set of mysterious supernatural circumstances that resulted in male lycanthrope pregnancy continued to elude them.

“Agreed,” Stiles said.

Meanwhile the spare room for their future kid was serving very nicely as a home gym, keeping Derek’s lean and muscled body in flawless form.

“But that doesn’t mean we should give up trying now, does it?” Stiles asked before they rushed to their bedroom together.


End file.
